Cullen Lightsaber Fun!
by TwilightsVampyre
Summary: What happens when Emmett comes across George Lucas' [creator.director of Star Wars] yard sale! ::insert giggles here:: Read, laugh a little, and leave a pretty review!


_Well, this is a one shot I finally decided to write about the cullens and lightsabers. It was inspired by the edward's birthday thread at the lex on well, edward's birthday! Yay! we were just talking about how great of a Jedi Edward would be and Edward said something along the lines of 'I wouldn't be able to grow the braid.' ::giggles:: it was funny. Oh that Edward…_

_Anyways I'll dedicate this one to all the lex-ers that were there. Hope you guys had as much fun as I did. and also special thanks to 'bellaonbroadway' for pointing out a stupid spelling error! you saved my story!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor will I ever ::sobs::  
_

* * *

**Cullen Lightsaber Fun! **

**By TwilightsVampyre**

Bella'sPOV:

I sat on the Cullen's couch with Edward, watching mindless TV. Charlie had gone fishing for the day and Edward thought it be best if I stayed with him at his house. Actually I spent a lot of time at the Cullen's place these days, especially with Victoria running around out there.

Summer was coming quickly this year. It was almost 90 degrees outside and the Cullen's had the air conditioning blasting at my expense. I hadn't even wanted them to put the air conditioner on—all I had to do was snuggle close to Edward to keep cool, not that I told them that—but Carlisle had insisted, saying some thing about it being better for the body to be cool than overheated. So, with him being a doctor and all, I agreed. And now I was freezing.

"I'm going to go out for a sec," I told Edward. "Be right back." Edward kept his eyes trained on the television. I had told him a couple of days ago that I needed some space and didn't need him following me _everywhere_ after he had followed me to the bathroom when I went to take a shower and he stood outside the bathroom door the entire time I was in there. So now he gave me…some space and watched me from afar.

I quickly walked out the living room, stumbling over the runner on my way out the doorway. Luckily I caught my fall before my face said hello to the floor. I stood up and glanced over at Edward. He was half-standing, half-sitting over the couch, ready to catch me if a fell again. When he caught my eye he quickly sat back on the couch and sighed, watching me from the corner of his eye.

I took that moment to slip out the front door. I sat on the step outside the house and took a deep breath of thick, hot, muggy air. It was ridiculously hot out but it was a relief to get out of that ice box they call the Cullen household.

My skin was gradually warming up when Emmett and Rosalie pulled up to the house. As far as I knew, or as Edward had told me, they had gone shopping. Rosalie stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut.

"God Emmett, why do you have to act like such a kid all the time?!" she shouted into the car window. Emmett then stepped out of the car, smiling sheepishly at Rosalie. He took her in his arms and whispered something I couldn't hear into her ear. She pushed him away, scoffed, and stomped off into the house; pushing pasted me without at least a 'hello' on the way in. she opened the front door and slammed it shut behind her.

I looked over to the spot where Emmett had been standing but he wasn't there anymore. I spotted him over at the trunk of the car. When he closed the trunk he had a huge, goofy grin on his face that seemed to go from ear to ear. Then he came towards me with a pile of silver, metal, futuristic-looking sticks in his arms.

Edward'sPOV:

Rosalie came into the house looking like she was about to blow her top off. I jumped off the couch and walked towards the stairs that Rose was stomping up.

"What's wrong _now_?" I called up to her.

"Why don't you ask your stupid brother," she yelled before slamming her bedroom door upstairs.

I turned around and walked towards the front door. Oh god, what had Emmett done now? And Bella's out there with him now. Crap.

Jasper'sPOV:

I had been reading a book as Alice organized her closet (again) when I realized she had stopped. I stepped out of the chair I was sitting and walk over to the closet.

"Alice, honey are you okay?" I quietly asked.

Then I stepped into her huge closet to see her staring off into space. She was just having a vision. Okay, I could deal with that. I lead her out of here closet and sat her down on the bed. I sat with her and held her in my arms, waiting patiently.

Then, suddenly, she jumped out of my arms.

"YAY!" she squealed, bouncing on her toes out of the room.

"Alice, where are you going?" I asked. She ran back to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of our room with her.

"You'll see," she said, excitedly. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Edward'sPOV:

I stepped outside and saw Emmett standing with Bella. I strode over to her side, snaking my arm around her waist.

"What are you up to Emmett?" I asked. I looked down at what he held in his arms. I had no idea what they were though they looked familiar, like something I'd seen in on TV. I pointed towards the items in his arms. "What are those?"

"LIGHTSABERS!!!"

Esme'sPOV:

"LIGHTSABERS!!!" I heard Emmett yell from outside. I walked outside to see Emmett, Edward, and Bella outside standing in the front lawn. Emmett was holding those glowy stick thingies from Stars Wars. Emmett had been crazy about those movies lately. Another faze of his I assume. I didn't bother wondering where he got them from.

"_Please_ don't make too much of a mess boys," I told them and turned to go back into t he house. I glanced back over my shoulder at Bella who stood wide eyed and shocked, and smiled apologetically at her. Poor girl was going to get caught in the middle of my sons' silly little game.

Bella'sPOV:

"LIGHTSABERS!!!" Emmett yelled, eagerly. That didn't sound good…for me.

"You mean, like, Star Wars?" I asked quietly.

Emmett nodded his head with that huge grin still plastered across his face.

Then Esme came outside and said, "_Please_ don't make too much of a mess boys," in a motherly tone. How could she just say that when I was about to get in between god knows what. She turned to leave and threw a sorry smile over her shoulder at me. I watched her as she walked back into the house. Alice and Jasper came out the door just as Esme was coming in. Alice gave Esme a quick smile before skipping over to us.

Emmett dropped the lightsabers at his feet. Alice picked one up and played with it a bit.

"Ooo, Emmett where'd you get these?" she asked.

"Well," Emmett began. "Edward said Rose and I couldn't be in the house when we were…uh, doing things"—then I realized why Edward had asked them to leave and gave them money to go shopping everyday, and I realized why he had this face every time I asked were they had gone. A blush covered my face—"so me and Rose decided to go to this hotel today, right. And then on the way there, there was, like, this yard sale and there was all this shiny cool stuff, so I was like 'Yo Rose, let's stop. _Please_' and she was like 'Uh…no' and I really wanted to go so I just opened the door and jumped out. And then Rose stopped the car and she said I could look for five minutes, right. And guess who's yard sale it was?!"

No one responded.

"Okay, I'll tell you," he continued. "George Lucas! You know the guy who wrote and directed Star Wars. And he had all this cool stuff and I saw the lightsabers and I was just like 'I have got to have those' and then George was like 'Oh yeah those are right from the movie set' and I was like 'cool'. So I bought them, but come on they are cool. You guys aren't mad at me right?"

"No way!" Alice said. "I'm glad you got 'em."

"Whose money did you use?" Edward asked.

"Uh…"

Edward looked at me and when he saw my confused expression he decided to clarify. "Emmett is on a strict budget now. We took all of his credit cards away ever since he tried to purchase Buckingham Palace…and nearly sealed the deal too." Edward shook his disapprovingly.

"How—?" I began to ask but Emmett interrupted already knowing what I was about to ask.

"I have my ways," Emmett simply said.

Alice switched a button on the lightsaber and it turned on, glowing blue. "Cooool," she squealed. Then she swung it around it a bit, watching the colors swirl in the hot afternoon air.

"Alice," Edward scowled. "You're acting like a child."

"So?" she said and then hit him in the back of his head. She laughed and he glared at her. Then Edward reached down at Emmett's feet and grabbed a lightsaber. He powered it up and smiled evilly at Alice. She immediately got the hint and ran off, with Edward running after her.

Jasper sighed and picked up a lightsaber. "I better go play on Team Alice," he mumbled to Emmett and I. "Hey!" Jasper yelled in Edward's direction. "You can't do that to my wife."

Then Jasper took off towards Edward and Alice, who were in the middle of a duel that could end badly…for me that is. Edward might win and rip Alice's jeans in the process and then she'll insist on going to the mall with me since my boyfriend was the one who ripped her clothes in the first place. Or Alice could win and I'll have to hear Edward complain about how the battle was unfair for the rest of the day. I sighed audibly; nothing will ever end in my favor.

Emmett heard my sigh and looked over at me. "What's wrong? Don't you wanna join in on the fun?"

I shook my head. "No thanks. It might end direly for me."

Emmett reached down, grabbed a lightsaber, and slapped it into my arms. I just looked at it. Emmett saw my hesitant expression and turned my lightsaber on for me. It switched on and I dropped it, startled. Emmett sighed and picked it up. He put it back in my hands and then reached down for one himself.

"Its fun Bella," Emmett said. Then just as Jasper was running by, Emmett hit him on the side of his arm.

Jasper stopped. "Dude, no fair, you hit me hard."

Emmett shrugged innocently, a knowing smile formed on his lips and he glanced in my direction. "See, Bella. Its fun!"

Jasper scoffed and went to go back to battling Edward at Alice's side, almost crashing into an angry looking Rosalie on the way.

Rosalie'sPOV:

After I heard Alice and Jasper leave the house to go join Emmett's stupidity, I decided to go to the garage to "fix-up" Emmett's Jeep. Ha! That was my payback. Next time he goes out for a little drive, he'll be pretty surprised to see that his brakes won't work.

I chuckled behind the hood of his car. It's not like it'll hurt him to get in a little accident. Or even better, maybe he'll drive around the country, where there are no traffic lights or stop signs or people to bump into, until he runs out of gas. _Humph_, that'll give me some Emmett-free time to work on my car without him distracting me.

When I was done, I closed the hood and walked out of the garage. I heard my brothers and sister yelling on the front yard and I could see them playing with those ridiculous _things_ Emmett bought.

I stormed over to the front yard to see Jasper, Edward, and Alice playing and running around and Emmett and Bella on the sidelines. I stormed over to Emmett just as Jasper was leaving them.

I had heard Emmett say something along the lines of "See, its fun!" to Bella.

Emmett had a huge stupid grin on his face. I looked over Bella; she had one of those glowing sticks in her hands. I smiled.

_Oh I'll show Emmett how much "fun" those things are…_

Emmett'sPOV:

Rosalie stepped up to us just as Jasper left. I smiled at her, glad she came to join us.

Rose looked down at the lightsaber and smiled. My smile widened. Then she took it out of Bella's hands and spun it in between her fingers, seeming to think about something.

Then she smiled even wider. I was blown away. Rose, she was all mine. I felt like whisking her away right now to bring her to that hotel we were supposed to be right now. Then I looked at the lightsaber in here perfect fingers and I was glad we stopped at the yard sale. _Lightsabers. Cool…_

Then Rose hit me in the back of the head with more force then I thought she was capable of. 'Ow,' I thought.

"Ow," I said, putting my hand on the back of my head.

Rosalie then turned her smile towards Bella. "What do you know?" she said. "These things _are_ fun!"

* * *

_Well. That's all! (sorry if there are spelling errors or something, right now im too lazy to thoroughly proofread) Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave a pretty review for me!_

_Till next time,_

_Sasha _


End file.
